Beyond
by Yuna Mizuko
Summary: The leaders of the Elemental Nations never considered exploring beyond their lands, seeing as they were busy enough with their own villages. Well, that is, until a variable comes in that wasn't there before. When Allyce, a foreign performer from the Eastern Continent requests a long term escort mission to safely return her to her home from... Full summary inside. OC Main Character.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Um... This is my first fanfic on this site, and I got the idea for this after listening to one song from midnight to two AM. It made me think of fairies and magic and junk, and my brain somehow found a way to link that to Naruto. Somehow. Anyways, here's the end result.**_

 _ **Summary:The leaders of the Elemental Nations never considered exploring beyond their lands, seeing as they were busy enough with their own villages. Well, that is, until a variable comes in that wasn't there before. When Allyce, a foreign performer from the Eastern Continent requests a long term escort mission to safely return her to her home from Konohagakure, Hiruzen sees an opportunity to not only keep Naruto safe, but to learn more about the Eastern Continent. After all, knowledge is power, especially to a man with the moniker 'the professor,' is it not?**_

Allyce walked through the door to stand near the Hokage, seafoam orbs curiously looking at the multiple teams assembled before her, anklets chiming as she walked barefoot. She wasn't completely sure why there were four teams there, especially since she only needed one to escort her. Not to mention, she could only afford one team. Oh well, she never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The more the merrier, right?

"Teams Seven, Eight, Ten, and Gai, meet Allyce, the client," the Hokage said, gesturing to her, slightly stumbling over the foreign name. She smiled and curtsied slightly to the people standing before her, dark auburn hair falling over her shoulder as she did so.

"It's nice to meet you, I look forward to being with you for the next few months with you," Allyce said, an accent tinting her voice. The separate teams looked at her curiously, until a blond haired boy spoke up.

"Your words sound sort of funny," he said, and Allyce found her face flush a little from embarrassment. It seems that even though she had been able to fluently speak the language here for many months, her accent would never disappear. Almost immediately after the blond haired boy said those words, a girl with… pink hair? Punched the boy's head, causing him to fall to the ground and Allyce to gasp.

"Don't be rude, idiot!" The girl exclaimed as Allyce rushed to the boy and kneeled down to make sure he was okay. The boy was holding a hand to his head, where a bump was forming.

"What did I do, Sakura?" he whined, not noticing Allyce's fussing over him until she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Allyce asked, hands on his arms, forcing him to stare at the young woman. He blushed at her closeness, unused to having someone concerned for him, before smiling, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he shouted, shooting up so fast he almost lost his balance. Allyce frowned worryingly, before nodding and getting up to her feet.

"Ah, well, I leave tomorrow, so I guess that means you have until then to get ready," she began, her gaze spanning all of the people in the room, stopping momentarily on some of the more… odd looking people there. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning at the front gates then, alright?"

"We'll be there, my lovely lotus blossom, or else we shall run 500 laps around the village, on our hands!" A man in a green jumpsuit proclaimed, giving a blinding smile and a thumbs up, causing Allyce to wave her hands in a placating manner.

"That won't be necessary. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." With that said, Allyce left the room, hair swaying behind her while her anklets rang. Only the sensei's and the Hokage noticed that while she walked, her feet didn't touch the ground.

* * *

Once Allyce left the room, Kakashi, along with everyone else in the room turned to the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, why are all of us needed to escort one person?" Asuma said, voicing what everyone else was thinking. Not to mention if the mission were to pose any kind of trouble aside from bandits, it would've made more sense to send a squad of chunin, not four teams of genin, especially if three of four said teams are rookie teams. The Hokage put down his pipe, instantly gathering Kakashi's attention from his thoughts.

"Allyce… I'm sure you all noticed her accent, correct?" he said, getting nods.

"I've never heard something quite like it," Kurenai said, brows furrowed in thought.

"What are you getting at, Old Man?" Naruto said bluntly, issuing a collective sigh from Team Seven. The Hokage smiled at Naruto slightly.

"Your official mission is to escort Allyce to her home safely. The reason this mission requires all of you, though, is that she is from the Eastern Continent," he said, causing all of the sensei's to go wide eyed, along with Shikamaru and Sakura.

"But no one from the Eastern Continent has been seen since before the Warring States Era!" Sakura blurted out, causing everyone to look at her.

"U-um, Sakura, what is the E-Eastern Continent?" Hinata asked, surprising everyone by speaking up, but opposed to Sakura answering, it was Kakashi.

"The Eastern Continent is the land to the East of the Elemental Nations. They broke off contact with us during the Warring States Era, and we haven't done anything with or to each other since then. We've been busy with our problems, and they didn't want to get involved. The fact that we now have the ability to meet someone from the Eastern Continent, not to mention get first hand experience being there… it's essentially an information goldmine," Kakashi said, his chin in his hand, looking down in thought.

"That's where the second part of the mission comes in," the Hokage began in a serious tone. "You are to gather as much information about the eastern continent as you can, that's why I need all twelve of you to go. You will be gone for multiple months, in unknown territory, and you all need to watch out for each other. Everyone in this room will be your teammate, and they will entrust their lives to you. Protect them, so even when you are far from home, the Will of Fire continues to burn brightly." He paused, looking at each of the genin before him, entrusted with a mission that could very well determine the fate of their village in the future. "I believe in all of you, and expect the best from Konoha's best. Is that clear?"

With his words, backs straightened, and determination filled all of the genin's eyes, prepared to complete their task to their best ability. "Yes, Lord Hokage!" They chorused together, and the Hokage smiled at them as if they were his grandchildren.

"Prepare for a long journey, and make sure take everything you'll need. You'll never know what's out there after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Woohoo! Here's chapter two!_**

 ** _Wow, that rhymed and I didn't even mean for it to. Also, this chapter is 2,317 words long. That's twice as long as last chapter's._**

 ** _Okay, so when I posted the first chapter yesterday, I didn't say very much in my author's note, but I have something to respond to really fast, and I need to remember to do the disclaimer. Also, in my summary I put up a link to a google document that will have pictures pertaining to the story, along with links to songs and such. For this chapter I posted my drawings of Hinata's outfit, Allyce's outfit, and a link to the song they performed, Tir na nOg by Celtic Woman._**

 ** _An-mae: If your still reading this, although the story idea came to me late at night while I was half asleep, and I did somewhat write the first chapter on a whim, I do have a plot planned out, but you don't see it start to take too much effect until they reach the Eastern Continent._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own Naruto, nor do I own the song I used, Tir na nOg. The only things I own here are Allyce and my plot. Sorry for any plot holes I cause._**

Allyce stood in front of the gate, next to two sleeping guards, waiting for the teams to arrive to escort her. It truly was amazing that opposed to one team, she had four, although upon further reflection, she realized it was more than likely that they were going to be gathering information on her country. She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall surrounding the village. _Maybe I got here too early,_ she thought.

She brought her hair over her shoulder, braiding it messily down to her waist, using a ribbon to keep it in place. When she was done, she looked up to see the team with the two people in green jumpsuits coming towards her. She smiled slightly and waved at them, which elicited an… interesting reaction.

The two in green jumpsuits immediately rushed to her, and bowed to her. "Good morning, lovely lotus blossom!" They exclaimed in unison, causing their teammates behind them to sigh, as if this were a common occurrence, while Allyce waved her hands frantically, a small blush on her face.

"Ah, that's not necessary, you can call me Allyce," she said quickly while the jumpsuit guys straightened up, smiling brightly despite it being fairly early. "And I apologize for not asking this yesterday, but what are your names?"

"My name is Maito Gai, lovely Allyce," the man, who Allyce assumed to be the sensei of the three children, said. "And these are my students Neji," here he gestured to a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes, "Tenten," he pointed at the only girl on the team, "and Lee," he finished pointing to a boy who looked like he was a duplicate of him. Allyce bowed politely to all of them.

"It's nice to meet you," she gave a smile to them, then returned to silently waiting. Soon the other three teams made an appearance, and introductions were made. Everybody seemed shocked when Kakashi, if she remembered correctly, showed up. _I wonder why?_

Allyce put a cheery smile on her face and clapped her hands, gathering everyone's attention. In a lyrical voice she said, "Now that we're all here, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

"Allyce?" a voice asked, and Allyce turned to see it was Sakura. She glided over to walk beside the girl. They had been walking for awhile, and most of the people had broken up into groups they walked with, while Allyce walked on her own in the middle of everyone.

"What is it, Sakura?" She asked politely.

"Well, what were you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura asked, and Allyce smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all. Well, you see, I'm a performer-"

"Performer?" another voice cut her off, and she noticed that almost everyone was listening to her now. Allyce nodded.

"I'm a dancer, as well as a singer," she began. "I came here because I wanted to try performing here, and see what kind of audience I could draw in. I also wanted to experience a new culture, so that's why I came here, Sakura."

"Can you perform something for us?" Naruto blurted out, Allyce smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I'd love to, Naruto," she said happily, causing the blond boy to grin. She tapped her chin in thought before saying, "I'll perform when we set up camp for the night, alright?"

He nodded happily, a grin spanning the width of his face, before he exclaimed "Yatta!" eliciting a chime-like chuckle from the performer.

"Who knows Naruto, maybe I'll ask some of your friends to perform with me," Allyce said, her eyes scanning over all of the genin before they landed on Hinata, the girl who could easily pass as a princess. "Hinata, would you like to perform with me?"

With all eyes now on the girl, she blushed and started fidgeting, looking down, until she looked up and caught sight of both Allyce's and her sensei's encouraging smiles. Mustering up her courage, Hinata nodded, before softly responding, "Y-yes, I would l-like that, Ms. Allyce."

Allyce smiled, gesturing for the girl to walk with her. "Then let me tell you what we'll be doing," she replied, taking Hinata's hand, pulling her up to walk in front of the group, whispering to the shy girl as she did so, while everyone watched the two, wondering what their performance was going to be like.

* * *

It was now dark outside, and everyone settled in a circle around a fire to talk for a bit before going to sleep with some on watch. Although, no one forgot Allyce's earlier promise of a performance, and were waiting for her to come out of her tent with Hinata. Meanwhile, inside the tent, Allyce was putting the finishing touches on Hinata's outfit, while Hinata blushed fiercely at how short it was.

She was wearing a short dark purple dress with yellow trim, with three yellow ribbons on her dress, one on each arm, two in her bangs, and long, ribbon-themed stockings. She wore purple wrist cuffs, and a shimmery, transparent light purple material surrounded the dress, and went to a bit below her knees. Allyce had put some light makeup on the Hyuga heiress' face, deep pink lip gloss, and a small amount of gold eyeshadow. Hinata couldn't imagine what her father would say about her wearing makeup, not to mention a dress this short.

Meanwhile, Allyce wore a green crop top with the same transparent material hanging from it, only it was short and an aqua color. She wore seafoam gloves with intricate designs on them, connecting to her middle finger by a gold ring, with a gold armband above them on each arm, which had a aqua transparent cape of sorts hanging from it, with small gold bells hanging from the end of it. There was an intricately patterned seafoam colored skirt that had a slit on one side went down to her ankles, where anklets with more bells sta on her legs. She had a gold ornament decorating her long, auburn hair. Hinata thought the woman looked like a fairy, and was in slight awe of her beauty.

"Are you ready, Hinata?" Allyce asked, pulling the blushing girl from her thoughts. She looked down nervously, not sure if she would be able to do this without messing up. What if she froze up in the middle of it? What if she couldn't remember the lyrics to the song? What if she fell on her face? What if-

The feeling of soft hands lightly squeezing her shoulders shook her from her nerves, and she saw Allyce staring at her kindly. "Don't worry, Hinata. You won't mess up. I believe in you, and besides, this is all about having fun. So just make sure you're enjoying yourself, okay?" She reassured the girl, and Hinata felt a small smile blooming on her face.

"Alright," Hinata said calmly without stuttering. Allyce smiled and took the girl's hand, leading her out of the tent. Immediately all eyes were on them as Allyce took them to stand on opposite sides of the fire, and Hinata could feel that her feet no longer touched the ground, but were levitating above it, allowing for her to appear as if she were gliding.

Hinata heard hands clap, and turned to Allyce as she smiled at everyone. With a light accent, she announced, "We're ready, everyone. Tonight, Hinata and I will be performing one of my favorite songs, Tír na nÓg. So please, just sit back and enjoy, okay?" With a wink at Hinata, the two got into the position to start with that Hinata had been taught earlier that day. With a wave of their hands in the air, the girls began dancing. Almost immediately after, Allyce and Hinata began singing, and Hinata found herself feeling… confident. It was unfamiliar, but it felt nice to the quiet girl.

" _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog"_

The girls sang in unison, twirling around the fire as they did so, embers seeming to float around them making the two look ethereal to any and all onlookers. Then Hinata began her part.

" _Come my love our world's may part_

 _The Gods will guide us across the dark_

 _Come with me and be mine my love_

 _Stay and break my heart_

 _From the shores through the ancient mist_

 _You bear the mark of my elven kiss_

 _Clear the way, I will take you home_

 _To eternal bliss"_

Hinata smiled as she danced elegantly around the fire, joyous in what she was doing, and for once not allowing herself to let others opinions affect her. So caught in her joy, she allowed herself to move away from the immediate center of the circle, Allyce mirroring her actions from across the circle, each pulling a person up from their seat. Hinata, being unusually risky, pulled Naruto up with her, causing him to temporarily lose his balance, and look at a slight loss for what to do, until he glanced across the circle to see Allyce had pulled up Kakashi-sensei, and he was keeping pace with her somehow, twirling her occasionally, but overall just following her movements, even if he seemed a bit tense at first. While all of this happened, the girls began singing the chorus to the song.

" _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Tir na nog, oh_

 _Come beyond the ancient fog_

 _Tir na nog, oh_

 _Come with me to tir na nog"_

Hinata and Allyce twirled around their dance partners, both doing a back walk-over before Allyce began her verse, playfully dancing around Kakashi-sensei.

" _Far away from the land you knew_

 _The dawn of day reaches out to you_

 _Though it feels like a fairy tale_

 _All of this is true_

 _Run with me, have a look around_

 _We build our life of a sacred ground_

 _Come my love, our world's may part_

 _We'll be safe and sound"_

At this point, both girls gently shoved the guys back in their seats, winking at them, before continuing the dance and song around the fire.

" _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Tir na nog, oh_

 _Come beyond the ancient fog_

 _Tir na nog, oh_

 _Come with me to tir na nog"_

Allyce then sang the next part in a deeper voice, but beautiful all the same.

" _Time won't follow the path we came_

 _The world you left, it forgot your name_

 _Stay with me and be mine my love_

 _Spare my heart the pain"_

Hinata's heart sped up as they came to the final part of the song, and Allyce pulled Kakashi up again while Hinata pulled up Naruto. The whiskered boy stared at Hinata with a slight blush on his face when she smiled happily at him, although she didn't notice, to lost in the music, as was Allyce, seeing as she hadn't seen the way the usually well-masked Hatake looked at her in something akin to infatuation.

" _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog_

 _Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna_

 _Nug a tir na nog_

 _Tir na nog, oh_

 _Come beyond the ancient fog_

 _Tir na nog, oh_

 _Come with me to tir na nog"_

Before the last line of the song both girls twirled around to stare face-to-face with their partners, looking into their eyes with their hands on the men's chests, before softly singing.

" _Come with me to tir na nog"_

They stayed in that position for a little bit, caught in the moment, until Hinata heard applause from their audience. Her pulse was slowing down now, and she turned away from Naruto, blushing fiercely, facing her team to receive wild applause from Kiba, who was shouting for more, quiet applause from Kurenai-sensei along with a proud smile, and Shino nodding his head at her. She smiled nervously, and turned to see what Allyce was doing, very surprised to see that she and Kakashi had yet to move away from each other. In fact, they were still staring at each other, Allyce's hands on Kakashi's chest, and Kakashi's on her waist. They stayed that way, until Ino spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you still in there?" the blonde girl asked, noticing along with everyone else that the two had yet to move away from each other. Ino's question seemed to gather their attention though, and they calmly stepped away from each other, looking as if they hadn't been intently staring into each other's eyes.

"Ah, I'm fine, Ino," he said, giving his eye smile to her, while Allyce walked over to Hinata. She took the girls hands, smiling at her.

"You did great, Hinata. Now, let's get you cleaned up, and ready to sleep. We have a long day of walking ahead of us, don't we?" Allyce said with a light chuckle, and Hinata smiled up at the young woman, whom without knowing it, had become one of Hinata's role models.

"Y-yes," Hinata said softly to her. "And, Ms. Allyce? Thank you." Allyce just smiled a knowing smile at her, pulling her into her tent to get ready for sleep.


End file.
